Ba'Gamnan
Ba'Gamnan is one of the characters of Final Fantasy XII. A ruthless Bangaa bounty hunter who has his eyes set on Balthier by any means. His weapon of choice is the Ba'Gangsaw, a large lance-type chainsaw weapon. While his methods are illegal and his cruelty legendary among many, Archadia lets it slide, since he is willing to do jobs that the Judges aren't willing to do. Judge Gabranth tends to unoffically employ him and his family. Story Final Fantasy XII First seen at Rabanastre, Ba'Gamnan and his family were searching furiously for Balthier. After learning of his capture, however, they were too late when they arrived at Nalbina Dungeon, since Balthier had already made his escape. Later, they realise that Penelo had a few words with Balthier. Thinking that she actually knows him, they kidnapped Penelo and held her hostage, using her as bait. Their plan was to lure Balthier to the Lhusu Mines, and attack him there. The plan initially worked, and they cornered Balthier in the mines. However, depending on the player's actions, the plan fails, and Ba'Gamnan loses Balthier once more. The player can either fight Ba'Gamnan, which is extremely tough, but not impossible, or they can just run away. Ba'Gamnan is last seen in a hunt. Recently, a lot of hunters have been attacked whilst out on hunts. Sending out the player team, Montblanc hopes to lure whoever is attacking all the clan members. They find out it's Ba'Gamnan, who's been stalking hunters in the hope that one of them would be Balthier. A fight ensues in the Nam-Yensa Sandsea, and once Ba'Gamnan has been defeated, he falls into the sand, assumed to been killed by the Yensa below. However, those who knew him said that Ba'Gamnan's not one to die so easily. Revenant Wings Though he survived the fall into the Sandsea, the Empire saw no more need for the Bangaa's services and placed a bounty on his head due to his unstable nature being potential trouble. As a result, Ba'Gamnan is now looking for revenge on the people whom he blamed to had pushed him over the edge. Coming across Vaan while attempting to steal the derelict along with his siblings, Ba'Gamnan manages to corner Vaan, Kytes and Filo. However, using the Auracite Balthier gave him, Vaan summons some Espers to help him. The tables turn, and the party fights back. Ba'Gamnan is quickly defeated, and his brothers and sister run away. Upon reaching the bridge of the derelict, Ba'Gamnan tries to attack Vaan from behind, only to trip up on the stairs as the derelict activated. Knowing he would cause nothing but trouble, the party tie him up. During the fight with Titan, Ba'Gamnan rushes into the room to help the party. Not knowing what is going on, Tomaj appears and explains he's fitted Ba'Gamnan with a muzzle, called Ba'Gamnan's Bane, that shocks him whenever they want to. From this point on, Ba'Gamnan travels with the party, unwillingly. He acts similar to the Dark Knight job because he can cause bad status effects as well as sacrificing his own HP to inflict major damage to an enemy. After leaving the Auralith's Cradle, the party encounter Ba'Gamnan's siblings. Claiming they are fed up of his old fashioned ways, they announce they are leaving him and attack. They are soon put down by Vaan's party though. At the Port Town of Maliris, Ba'Gamnan leaves the party. Not wanting to bother him, the party leave him behind. When they reach the Yapih Caverns, the party are attacked by Ba'Gamnan's siblings again. However, before they can reach them, Ba'Gamnan appears and takes out his own family, annoyed about the attack earlier. The party eventually defeat the enraged Bangaa, but just as they approach his body, he gets up and kidnaps Filo. In the Underfane Of Yaxin Qul, Ba'Gamnan is holding Filo hostage, and won't leave. The party, with the help of Rikken and company, manage to take down the bounty hunter. However, during the destruction of the Muruc Cashuac Skysea, Ba'Gamnan escaped Ba'Gamnan eventually finds his brothers and sister again and beats them, forcing them to come back over to his side. His next plan involved his siblings to create a distraction for Vaan's party while some hired goons try to kidnap Fran. The reason for his siblings to be the distraction is because he wants to further punish them with a suicide mission. However, Vaan figures out the plan and manages to save her in time. When Vaan and Balthier fight over the Auralith, Ba'Gamnan runs in and attacks both the groups in the confusion. However, even with his summoned Titan, he is easily defeated again by Vaan and Balthier. Ba'Gamnan appears one last time with his siblings, posting a bill on Tomaj's board to lure Balthier. However, He is easily defeated once again, causing his siblings to question why they even bother. Family Ba'Gamnan has two brothers, Gijuk and Bwagi, and a sister, Rinok. They help him in finding all his bounties, and in battle provide useful status buffs. They are almost as cruel as he is, but they follow him out of fear. Clan Primer Bestiary Entry Genus: Boss Class: Bangaa Page 1: Observations Being a bangaa headhunter, intent on capturing the sky pirate Balthier. Vicious and cruel, he will do anything to claim a bounty, not hesitating for a moment to dirty his own hands. Though Ba'Gamnan is guilty of more than enough to deserve a price on his own head, his unofficial role as Judge Gabranth's dark hand ensures his good name with the law. His three henchmen are, if anything, crueler and more lacking in mores than he, were that possible. Page 2: Ba'Gamnan's Henchmen Big, strong, and never pushed aside until he's squeezed the last scream out of a captive is Gijuk. No less despicable is the shady Bwagi, a relentless and sadistic hunter of men. Lastly, Rinok gives a female touch to Ba'Gamnan's motley crew, yet if one were expecting to find a kind and gentle nature here, one would be sorely, nay, agonizingly disappointed. Battle As Larsa makes a run for it, Ba'Gamnan and his motley crew will chase the party. There are two options for this kind of fight: Run or Fight. If you choose to Run, then run as fast as you can. Press the Escape button if you have to, you must do that so you can ignore the monsters in the vicinity; engage them and your escape plan fails. Run after Larsa and follow his path all the way outside to the Shaft Entry area. But if you choose to Fight, then have Protect ready first. Because his attack can inflict Silence, might as well get the equipment Rose Corsage. His henchmen can cast support magic so it's best to have Silence cast on them too. You can also manipulate their status ailment Disable and stop their annoying attacks! Have Hi-Potions ready since Cure spells won't help much with all the damage you'll endure. Related enemies *Rinok *Gijuk *Bwagi *Belito Category:Final Fantasy XII non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy XII bosses Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings player characters Category:Dark Knights